


Горячо и много

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарли любит поболтать во время секса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горячо и много

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210228601.htm?oam#more7) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, [фингеринг](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3), dirty talk

✖ ✖ ✖

Горло уже несколько минут сдавливало от стонов. Эггзи отчаянно задыхался, пытался сказать что-то — но не мог, потому что все слова застревали в глотке. Впрочем, может, это и к лучшему. Вряд ли он сейчас сказал бы что-нибудь хорошее.

Чарли усмехнулся — чёрт, почему Эггзи стало так жарко от этого — и поцеловал в поясницу, повёл языком, словно смакуя. Его губы были влажными и горячими, и только по этому можно было понять, что Чарли сам не остаётся равнодушным — он, наверное, опять искусал весь свой чёртов рот, и, ох, блядь…

— Ты так ярко реагируешь, — низким голосом сказал Чарли, — как будто бы это член, а не пальцы. Тебе хорошо?

— Да твою ж мать, — от вспышки, прошедшейся по всему телу, к Эггзи неожиданно вернулся голос, но вместо ответной реплики он коротко простонал что-то и выгнул спину. Подался вверх, чувствуя, как под пальцами елозят простыни, а потом уткнулся в ладони лицом и выставил задницу выше. Блядь, Чарли, что же ты творишь.

Чарли лизнул где-то совсем рядом со своими пальцами, жарко дохнул, провернул руку, достал как-то особенно глубоко и — подался назад всем телом, лишая Эггзи любых прикосновений.

— Ты выглядишь таким разочарованным, — заметил Чарли. — И таким напряжённым. Не волнуйся, — он провёл ладонями по плечам Эггзи, стёк вниз, ласкающе скользнул по груди, огладил выступающие рёбра, — я обязательно заставлю тебя кончить на моих руках. Мне всего лишь нужно ещё немного смазки.

— Заткнись, будь так добр, — прохрипел Эггзи. Поцелуй Чарли, всего лишь блядский поцелуй чуть ниже копчика выбил из Эггзи сдавленный всхлип, и он не выдержал — укусил себя за ладонь, впился так, что рот заполнило солёным и сладким.

Не то чтобы это могло помочь. Чарли прекрасно извлекал из него разные звуки, когда хотел этого.

Послышался щелчок, Чарли, очевидно, скрупулёзно смазывал свои пальцы, и от одного этого воображаемого образа Эггзи захотелось кончить. Он сильнее сжал зубы, но это не помогло — боль только подожгла, коснулась тех граней, до которых пока не добрался Чарли, и чёрт, прикосновение пальцев к заднице воспринялось почти как освобождение.

Пока Эггзи не понял, что Чарли не планирует проникать.

Чарли размеренно гладил его, не надавливая, лишь обводил большим пальцем сжатые мышцы и проходился чертовски скользкой ладонью от копчика до самых яиц Эггзи, сжимал их — да, блядь, даже это воспринималось как ласка — и продолжал дразнить.

— Я бы мог уже несколько раз заставить тебя кончить, — неизмеримо довольно сказал Чарли. — Одно прикосновение к твоему члену, и ты пошлёшь нахуй свою гордость. Безумно люблю доводить тебя до такого состояния, не представляешь. Знаешь, как ты сейчас хочешь моего прикосновения?

Чарли вдруг больно ударил Эггзи — впечатал всю свою чёртову ладонь в его ягодицу, сжал пальцы, впиваясь ногтями. Эггзи рванулся вперёд, а потом инстинктивно подался обратно, вжимаясь в руку Чарли, вымаливая больше.

Впрочем, эта капитуляция имела бы значение, если бы Чарли не загнал наконец пальцы внутрь. Блядь, Эггзи не умел определять их количество задницей, но было много, пиздецки много для него самого — и так хорошо, ебать, пошлое хлюпанье перекрыло все остальные звуки, а Чарли надавливал всё сильнее, пока Эггзи не показалось, что вот та грань, за которую переходить нельзя. А потом Чарли как-то просто и очень невинно провёл большим пальцем вдоль, не проникая, и это был финиш.

Эггзи не кончил — но только потому, что Чарли сдавил его яйца, уже не в ласке, вызывая вполне реальную боль. Эггзи всхлипнул и выпустил свои пальцы изо рта — всё равно в этом не было никакого смысла.

От его рук к губам тянулась слюна, Эггзи действительно плохо себя контролировал, но всё стало ещё хуже, когда Чарли передвинулся на кровати. Он медленно и мелко двигал пальцами внутри, не давая оргазму подобраться снова, а второй ладонью зажал рот Эггзи.

— Шикарно выглядишь, — поделился Чарли, и не успел Эггзи опомниться, как Чарли сунул пальцы ему между губ, надавил на щёку, имитируя член, и так и замер.

Предоставил Эггзи свободу действий.

Эггзи вдохнул носом, сжал губы как можно сильнее, а потом резко и смачно всосал пальцы Чарли. И провёл между ними языком. 

Рука Чарли была влажно-солёная. Рваный вздох откуда-то сбоку означал, что месть вышла более чем замечательная.

И кому ты сделал этим хуже, Чарли?

— И сосёшь ты тоже шикарно, — звучно сказал Чарли, но Эггзи было плевать на это, потому что у Чарли ощутимо дрогнул голос, да, вот так.

Эггзи усмехнулся, не очень понимая, откуда у него вообще взялись силы на злорадство, а потом прикусил пальцы Чарли — не сильно, но ощутимо проведя клыками, приличный мальчик Чарли всегда любил погрубее…

Чарли сдавленно выматерился шёпотом — Эггзи не особо его слушал, потому что Чарли, блядь, наконец-то продолжил нормально двигать рукой, даже развёл пальцы в стороны, не до предельного натяжения, но так, что чувствовалось каждое движение. Чарли всё-таки не выдержал и убрал ладонь ото рта Эггзи, мокро провёл по щеке, подхватил под грудь, сладко дохнул куда-то в плечо. Эггзи решил, что Чарли собрался оставить ему пару крупных засосов на память, как всегда любил, но Чарли только провёл губами по коже, даже не поцеловал, скорее, лизнул, и скользнул ладонью дальше — вниз, по животу, обхватил член, мощно обвёл головку, двинул пальцами внутри, и сразу стало так жарко, и много, и невозможно…

И Эггзи едва не рухнул на постель, потому что ноги его действительно не держали.

Оргазм не был похож на вспышку, это были волны, тысяча обжигающих волн, атакующих тело, и Эггзи плавился в руках Чарли — от рук Чарли — и сдавленно стонал что-то, не совсем внятное, но определённо важное.

Чарли убрал, наконец, руки, и Эггзи со вздохом завалился на сбившиеся простыни, с трудом подавляя желание закрыть глаза. Резкое удовольствие словно вымыло все силы, оставив после себя лишь слабую дрожь и сладко-горькое послевкусие. Чарли растянулся рядом — невозможно длинный, тоже мокрый, горячий и сдавленно дышащий — будто он сейчас кончил одновременно с Эггзи и получил не меньшее удовольствие. Это льстило, несмотря на то, что Эггзи определённо чувствовал бедром его стояк.

— Не вздумай спать, — уже не так пробирающе и низко сказал Чарли, — я ещё хочу получить свою порцию удовольствия.

— У тебя был шанс, детка, — Эггзи с трудом повернул голову и зевнул. — Ты его проебал, поздравляю.

— Ты мне как минимум отдрочишь, — приказным тоном потребовал Чарли.

Эггзи украл с его губ скупой поцелуй.

— Я могу больше. Если у тебя, конечно, осталась смазка.


End file.
